America and his States
by RegretEverything
Summary: Years ago when I was 14, I uploaded one chapter of this fic. And now, at 18, I shall upload all the chapters I never uploaded. The fic I cringe about the most will now be on the internet forever. I regret every chapter. My cursed fic that my friends make fun of me for where America has kids which are the states and the other countries find out.
1. Chapter 1

America has what?!

Chapter 1

America propped his feet up on the table of the table in the World's Meeting room. That earned him a glare from England. He stuck his tongue back at him and turned back to Italy, who was presenting. They were supposed to be talking about how to stop the polar ice caps from melting, but all Italy was saying was how he wanted pasta to become the official food of the world. No one stopped him, because he was their only form of entertainment.

America sighed. He would much rather be back at his house, but no, he had to endure the monthly meetings when all of the Nations got together to discuss the worlds' problems and how to fix them. Though they usually ended up arguing or fighting each other.

Italy had finally finished, or really, Germany had cut him off. America had already gone, so he had to suffer through everyone else's presentations. Finally it ended, and America dashed out of the room in a blur to everyone the moment Germany said "Meeting adjourned." Everyone shook their heads, putting it off as America being himself.

America ran down the hall of the building. _I thought that would never be over._ He thought. He pushed on the heavy doors, which opened easily for him. HE dashed to the helicopter that would take him home. In a few hours he landed. The Meeting was in Russia, so he didn't travel far.

America had multiple houses spread across the U.S, but this was his main one. It was also the one none of the other countries knew of. And he intended to keep it that way. He wasn't ready to tell his secret to the other countries.

It was located in Pennsylvania. It was a ten story tall building. It was like a huge farm house. The outside had chipping white and blue paint that was almost completely washed away. This made it look all brown wood. Each floor had a terrace wrapped around the house, so it depicted where the floors were. They allowed quick access from one side of the house to the other. The house was out in the country, far enough away people wont notice or ask questions, and close enough to the city that the kids can go and there for fun.

America stepped onto the porch and pushed the door open. He walked into the foyer of the house. There were doors on all three walls and a staircase in the middle.. It was different from normal ones though. Half of it was a regular spiral staircase, but the other half was a slide.

He turned left and walked into what seemed to be a living room. It had a huge TV on one wall, couches and recliner chairs all over the room. There were some random paintings on the walls. It was huge, looking to be two big living rooms put together.

There were a few people in it, or more likely, kids in it. There were about 5 sitting around it, watching Spongbob Squarepants. America cleared his throat and all 5 of them looked towards him. "Well, isn't anyone gonna say hi?" He said smiling. They must have taken that as permission to run at him and knock him to the ground.

America laughed and sat up. All the kids, who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old, were struggling to hug him at the same time. "Alright, one at a time." He said. He they eventually calmed down and took turns. America got up and brushed himself off.

"Yay, you're home!" Shouted a girl, and was followed by the rest yelling that too. "Dad's home! Dad's home!" They chanted over and over again. He laughed and tried to calm them down.

"I was only gone a few hours. I've been gone longer."

"Yeah, but we still missed you." Said a boy who looked almost exactly like Spain, but had Italy's curl.

America smiled. "Thanks Leo. I missed you guys too. Where is everyone?"

The kids went back to sitting on the couches, and America followed.

"I don't know. Probably in their rooms of somewhere in the house. But I'm pretty sure Orion and Colin are outside somewhere. And Lena and Molly are having another bake off in the kitchen." Said the little girl who had shouted that he was home earlier. She looked like a puppy, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She had on a pink T-shirt and white shorts, with no shoes.

"I'll see those two later then. I'd rather not get into the middle of their competition. Thanks Oakley. I'm gonna go find everybody. Or at least some people." America said, walking out of the room. The kids turned back to what they were doing before.

As America wandered off, he wondered how the countries would act. America had 50 kids. Each one represents a state, and they all live with him. The oldest in 18 and the youngest in 6. The other Nations might think he was using the kids to plan to use them against them, but that was far from the truth. He loved the kids and would do anything for them. The only other person who knew about them was Canada, and he would never say anything unless America gave him permission too.

He knew that one day they would find out, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. He didn't plan on telling the Nations for a long time. He walked around the house, saying hi to anyone he saw and chatting with them for a while. He may have 50 kids, but he spent time with all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

America has what?!

Chapter 1

It was the one time of year when all the Nations had to meet. But this wasn't a monthly meeting; it was the biggest ones of the year. This lasted a whole week. Instead of talking about one subject, they discussed everything about the world. And it somehow managed to take a week. It was the 3rd day into it, and he was already bored. America hated this because he wouldn't be home for the entire time. He worried that the kids would misbehave or get hurt. And they wouldn't be able to contact him when they were discussing, since they had to keep their phones off. He was so worried that he didn't notice England had walked up to him.

"America. Earth to America. Snap out of it you bloody wanker." England said, trying to get America's attention. America snapped out of it and turned to him. "What did you say?" He asked.

England rolled his eyes. "Can you be mature for one bloody minute and pay attention?"

America pouted. "I'm mature."

France happened to walk by at that moment. "Did I hear mature and America in the same sentence? Surely I must be wrong. America is not mature or responsible."

"I am too." America yelled.

England shook his head. "Is that something a mature person would say?"

America crossed his arms. "You can think I'm immature, but you have to admit I am responsible."

England and France looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Prove it then." England said, regaining his composure.

America opened his mouth then shut it. He could have proved it by saying he takes care of 50 kids, but that would reveal his secret. He would have to deal with them thinking that.

England smirked. "Exactly." He then left to talk to Spain about who knows what.

America crossed his arms and sat down. England could be a real jerk sometimes. _If only they knew._ He thought. He sat there for about 5 minutes until the meeting resumed. It was France's turn to present. It would take a couple hours, so he would be forced to listen to him for many hours. He checked his phone one last time before turning it off. He'd have to wait till later tonight to talk to any of the kids that called him.

It was the beginning of Germany's presentation 8 hours later when the huge double doors slammed open. A girl who looked about 17 years old ran into the room. She had short blond hair hair and bright blue eyes. You would think to describe her as a rebel. She had black thick short heeled boots, ripped black skinny jeans, a white shirt with bold black lettering that said "Life without music would be a mistake". Her boots stomped on the ground as she ran towards the table. Before she reached it she jumped onto it. The table shook as she ran down. Papers flew as she passed. She didn't stop till she stopped a few feet in front of the head of the table. She stopped and slid till she was sitting in front of America. She had both hands to the side of her, and her head bent down and was breathing heavily, like she had run a mile. She looked over at America and said "We have a problem."

This, of course, confused the other Nations. Some girl had ran into the room, ran across the table which in turned scattered everyone's papers, and ran in front of America to tell him that they had a problem.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Are you crazy?" America asked, his face half confusion and half anger.

"I just told you, we have a problem. And yes, I am." The mysterious girl said with a sarcastic tone.

England was the first to recover from shock. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The girl stood up and looked at him. "Listen, I know who you are, so shut the hell up. I'm not here to talk to you."

England's mouth dropped and he was speechless. The girl turned back to America. "Yeah, we have a big problem."

America stood up and put his hands on the table, looking mad. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to come here."

The girl crossed her arms. "You think I don't know that. I wouldn't have come if this wasn't something we couldn't handle."

America sat back down. "Alright, just explain why you're here."

The girl crossed her legs and leaned back using her hands as support. "Well, from what I heard, Arkansass was trying to play a prank on Dylan. I guess he put a bunch of spiders in a bucket to drop it on him or something. But he didn't realize that Conner and Raven were in his room with him. Apparently Raven was leaving so she triggered something and all the spiders fell on her instead of Dylan. And of course she had a panic attack. When he and Conner tried to calm her down, she must have somehow connected them to the prank, so she freaked out on them. Of course no one could calm her down, we tried for 10 min. We didn't want her to stay like that for days straight, so we had to bring her to you. We took the jet so it only took like 20 min to get here."

America said a few choice words under his breath. "I swear to god he'd better hide when I get home. Where's Raven?"

The girl raised her hand. "I'll personally do the killing if you want. And Nick is getting her out of the helicopter."

At that moment, another figure ran into the room. It was a boy who was carrying a flailing girl in his arms. They both were the same age as the first girl. Unlike the girl, he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore black converse sneakers and a sweatshirt with ripped jeans. He was carrying a shaking girl who appeared to be hyperventilating. Her light blond hair was a tangled mess.

The girl turned her head and called to the boy. "It's about time you got here."

The boy rolled his eyes and tried to get a better grip on the girl. "You try getting someone who's having a panic attack out of a Jet." He reached America and held the girl out. "You wanna deal with this? She's trying to claw my eyes out."

America took the girl into his arms and sat down. Automatically, the girl latched onto him. He started talking to the girl, but no one could hear what he was saying. Unsure of what to do, Germany spoke up.

"Who are you kids? And what are you doing here?"

The girl laid down on the table, then pointed to the boy. "Let him explain."

The boy climbed onto the table and sat on his sister, who made a wheezing sound. "I am the amazing New York, or as most people call me, Nick. The girl who's flipping out is Rhode Island, or Raven. And the weirdo I'm sitting on is New Jersey, or Jessica. Unless you're me, as I call her weirdo.

Jessica pushed him off of her. "You're such an idiot. And you suck at introductions." She sat up again. "And we're here because Raven had a panic attack. So we had to get him to calm her down. Oh, wait, ok she's done."

The girl, Raven as they now knew, had indeed calmed down. She was now talking quietly to America.

"If I may ask, how do you know America?" Japan asked quietly.

Jessica looked at America, but realizing he was still caught up with Raven, turned to Nick.

He shrugged. "It's too late now. Might as well tell 'em."

Jessica turned to Japan, since he was the one who asked the question. "I'm actually surprised you guys haven't figured it out yet. We know America cause he's out dad."


	3. Chapter 3

America Has What?!

Chapter 3

It was silent for about 20 seconds, then everyone started shouting. Most of it was "America has kids?!"

America stood up. "Everybody shut up!" He reared. And everyone did shut up. He glared at everyone and most of them looked away. America hardly ever got mad, but right now, he was mad. He turned to the kids on the table. "We're leaving."

They didn't need to be told twice. They sprang up and jumped off the table. They knew not to disobey their dad when he was mad. They darted out of the room and disappeared around the corner. America stood up with the girl, Raven, still in his arms. "I'll be back." With that, he walked out of the room. No one knew what to do. Everyone just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"What just happened, aru?" China asked.

France let out a breath. "Apparently America had kids."

Spain rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. The questions we should be asking are how many he has, and since when he did."

"He did say he would be back." China said. "We can ask him then."

"I hope they like pasta. I can make them tons of pasta." Italy wondered aloud. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What shall we do till he gets back?" England asked, not to anyone in particular.

"We wait here." Germany said. "We can take a break from presentations for now."

While they waited, they talked about what they would ask America. They decided Germany would ask the questions. The rest of the time they mostly gossiped about America and his apparent kids. After about an hour, the door opened open and America walked in. He sat down in his seat and looked at everyone. "Well, I know you have questions, so let me hear it."

Germany stood up and looked at America. "Yes, we do have questions. First, how many kids do you have exactly? The ones who were here mentioned several others."

America sighed and crossed his arms on the table. "50 of them."

Somehow, everyone managed to shout "What?!" at the same time. America waited for them to calm down.

"How do you have 50 children?" Germany asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

France smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps America had been busy lately."

America scowled at him. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. Each time a new state is made, a kid pops up to represent the state."

Germany nodded. "How do you get them?"

America shrugged his shoulders. "They're usually found in whatever state they represent. I feel, I don't know, a pull that brings me to them. Then, I take them back to my house."

"When did you first discover them?"

"When the first state was officially created. Delaware is my oldest. He's 17 in human years. My youngest is Hawaii. She's 7 in human years.

Germany was intent on getting all information out of America. "Why didn't you tell us about them?"

America's eyes hardened. "How was I supposed to know what you would do? Everything I've ever done was to protect them, and that meant hiding them from you. Well, everyone except Canada. But he's my brother so of course I told him. Plus, the kids go to see him anyways."

Germany looked like he was about to say something, but Italy cut him off. "So when can we meet them?"

"How 'bout never?" America asked innocently.

Germany shook his head. "We don't know if they are a threat or not. You have to let us."

America and Germany stared at each other. "If you have to, fine. But if you try to hurt them you'll regret it." He never broke his gaze.

Germany was the one to look away. "Fine. France, Japan, Italy, England, China, Russia, and I will go."

"Hey, I wanna come. They deserve to meet the awesome me." Prussia shouted from where he sat.

Germany sighed. He could say no, but his brother would come along anyways. "Fine, fine. Is that ok America?"

"Sure. When will you want to come?" America asked.

Germany thought for a moment. "I have a feeling no one will be fully aware of the presentations the next few days. Tomorrow, we will go. The meeting will be rescheduled."

America nodded. "I don't really have a choice, so sure. I'll call home and tell everyone. But just a warning, not everyone will be happy to have you there." He stood up and left, most likely going back to the room he stayed in while at the meetings.

"Meeting adjourned." Germany pointed to the 7 countries he would be traveling with. "You seven, meet back here at 10:00."

Everyone left the room to go to bed. It was late and everyone had a long but exciting day. Most wouldn't go to bed, however. They were thinking about what they had unearthed about America.


	4. Chapter 4

America has what?!

Chapter 4

As promised, America met the 8 nations at 10:00. He wasn't happy they had found out, but what was he gonna do. They'd never drop it if he didn't let them see the kids.

They were waiting for him down there. "We thought you had left." Germany said.

America grinned at them. "Well, you asked so nicely. How could I refuse?"

England rolled his eyes. "Let's just go. Actually, how are we going to get there?"

America led them into the hallway and outside, where a jet was waiting. "This will get us there faster."

The others wondered where the house was. Maybe on some island in the middle of the ocean? Or in a desert?

It was only about an half an hours flight. They were silent the entire time. No one really knew what to say. You can't just say. "Did you hear about whatever in the news?" Not when you were going to a secret house where a Nation was hiding kids who just so happened to be states and his children.

When they landed, they were confused to be at an airport. There was two vans waiting for them.

"Ok, split up into each van. It'll take a while." America ordered everyone. They each went into a choice van.

They drove for about an hour till they arrived at their destination. When they got out, their jaws dropped in amazement at the house in front of them.

It was a ten story tall mansion/farm house. The outside had chipping white and blue paint that was almost completely washed away. This made it look all brown wood. Each floor had a terrace wrapped around the house, so it depicted where the floors were. They allowed quick access from one side of the house to the other. The house was out in the country, and was surrounded by trees.

"Uh, where are we?" France asked, looking at the house with amazement in his voice.

"Pennsylvania." America explained. "House is perfect for everyone. Close enough they can get to the city and far enough that people don't notice 50 kids running around.

The house was amazing. Everyone gasped at it, trying to take it all in. It was beautiful, even though it was old and worn.

"America, this is….amazing." England said. That statement was amazing in itself. England never gave America any form of a compliment.

America smiled, and it was sincere. "Thanks, it was built a long time ago. I've wanted to repaint it, but the kids won't let me. They say it looks rustic or something."

"May we come inside?" Japan asked.

America beckoned for them to follow. "Sure."

When they walked inside, they stepped into a huge front room. There were paintings on all of the walls.  
"So are you going to show us around?" Germany asked.

America thought for a minute. "I have some stuff to take care of regarding this situation, so I'll get someone to show you around.

He pulled out his phone and clicked the screen, holding it up to his ear. "Hey, come down to the first floor. I got a job for you." He hung up and looked towards the staircase. It was a mix of spiral steps and a slide.

A few seconds later, you could hear a shout coming from the staircase. A moment later, a figure rolled out of the slide and landed face first in front of them. It was the same girl from yesterday. Except now she was wearing purple and black puffy skirt that went to her knees. She had a purple tank top and lace gloves that wrapped halfway up her arm.

America started laughing and the girl, Jessica they remembered, turned to look at him. "Remind me not to slide down face first."

America held out his hands and helped her up. She turned and saw the Nations for the first time. "What are they doing here?"

America sighed. "They insisted on meeting everyone. Apparently you could be a threat."

The girl burst out laughing. "Us, a threat, you're hilarious. A lot of us aren't even a teenager yet. Well, we're a threat to each other sometimes. And we push safety restrictions. But not to, like, the world."

America threw his hands up. "See, I told you."

Germany didn't seem convinced, no surprise there. "That's for us to decide."

America rolled his eyes. "I'll catch up with you dudes later. I gotta sort this mess out with my boss." With that, he ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Jessica turned towards them. "Well, everyone here knows why you all are. So I just have to introduce everyone to you. Now, let's start the tour."


	5. Chapter 5

She led them through a door on one of the walls. It led to a huge dining room, with 2 tables side by side. It was similar to the foyer, with the nick-knacks and paintings on the walls.

"This is the dining room. Some people use it every day, others don't. That's mostly because not all of us are usually up before 10:00, so people just get what they want. Though we usually make stuff for everyone for dinner. Some eat in their rooms or other floors, unless it's a special occasion. But about 10 or more people eat here at a time. Usually dad sits with whoever is here." She let them look around for a moment before moving on. There were a pair of double doors that they walked through that led into what looked like a professional kitchen. From the few cabinets they saw were open, it looked enough to feed a city.

"We usually make monthly trips to the store, since we go through food so fast. Plus, Molly and Lena have bake offs all the time. I swear they are the most competitive people on the planet, except for Missy and Maddy. But Lena and Molly never actually fight violently. Missy and Maddy do though." Jessica explained, leading them through the kitchen.

That just confused everyone. They were going to have a hard time remembering everyone's names.

"What are you saying about me and Molly?" A voice asked. Two girls suddenly rounded the corner in front of them. The first was a girl about 10 years old. She almost looked like Rapunzel. She had big green eyes and blond hair that went to her knees. She was even holding a frying pan. The girl who had spoken had black hair and brown eyes that seemed to glisten in the light. She was older, about 16 years old. Both girls were wearing aprons covered in flour.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I'm just telling these guys about you, no need to get defensive." Jessica turned to the nations. "Rapunzel over there is Molly, and the other is Lena, representing Montana and Louisiana."

The girl, Molly, skipped over to them, hugging each one. "Nice to meet you. I was hoping to meet all of you when dad told us you were coming."

Germany and Japan tensed up at the hug, but the others hugged the girl right back. Lena just nodded at them. "Pleasure to meet you all. Would you like some cookies?" She asked, holding out a tray of still warm chocolate and peanut butter cookies.

Molly suddenly took off. "No, try mine. They're much better than hers." She brought over a tray of sugar cookies.

The Nations didn't know what to do. "Why don't we try both?" France suggested. They nodded their heads and took one of each cookie. When they tried it, they were amazed.

"These are the best cookies I've ever tasted. I can't chose a favorite." Prussia said, quickly grabbing multiple of both. In a matter of minutes, every cookie was gone. The two bakers laughed. "Guess you guys really liked them." Lena said, still chuckling. Everyone nodded their head. "I just pulled some out of the oven a few minutes ago. They should be cooled off soon…." Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a cry of pain from the kitchen. They all raced towards the sound and were surprised to see someone face down on the floor, their legs up the lower cabinets, like they had fallen. They couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, since its head was covered, but apparently the states knew. Jessica, Lena, and Molly all shook their heads.

"You should have asked before you took the cookies. I JUST got them out and they were still hot." Lena said.

The figure on the floor groaned. The person looked like a boy, since they were wearing cargo shorts and a sweatshirt a few sized too big, but could hear a female voice respond. "Well, it wasn't on the outside. And you wouldn't have let me get any."

Lena sounded annoyed. "That's because you ate the cookie dough before and got a stomachache. After that dad banned you from the kitchen, but I see you haven't learned your lesson, huh."

The girl, as they now knew, pulled her legs down and grabbed onto the counter and pulled herself up. "Haven't learned it before, not gonna stop now." She turned around and everyone's eyes widened. In front of them was Prussia, or a girl version of him. She had short curly white hair, pale skin and red eyes.

Prussia pointed at her. "You…you look just like me!"

She gasped. "You're Prussia! I've always wanted to meet you. You're, like, one of the coolest people ever."

(If you're wondering why I made this happen, it's because there's a place in Pennsylvania called King of Prussia. Story time over."

Prussia grinned. "I like her. She seems smart."

The other nations rolled their eyes at him. "Who might you be?" Germany asked. He felt like he should since she was a copy of his brother.

She sat on the counter and saluted them. "I am the awesome state there is, Pennsylvania. But you can call me PA."

Lena shooshed her down. "Must you always introduce yourself as awesome?"

PA looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course. How else will they know?"

Prussia walked over to her and put an arm around her, causing the hood of her sweatshirt to fall off of her head. "You are officially my favorite."

PA grinned and turned to Jessica. "Are you leading them around?" Jessica nodded her head. "Ooh, can I do it now? I wanna be a tour guide. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE…" she was stopped by Jessica covering her mouth. "Fine, you can lead them. But don't do anything Dylan wouldn't do, or dad will have my head. And I'm only doing this because of that thing that happened."

PA grabbed her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, much to Jessica's annoyance. She beckoned to the Nations. "Let's go, were wasting daylight." She bounded out of the kitchen, but not before grabbing the whole tray of cookies. This caused Molly and Lena to yell at her, though all they got in return was evil laughing. But before they could leave, they heard Lena making a comment to the other two girls. "They won't last 15 minutes." This worried them, but they left anyways, not really having a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

America Has What Chapter 6

PA walked out the door holding the cookies in one hand. "They are sooo going to kill me later. Oh well, nothing new." She turned to them and walked backwards, shoving cookies in her mouth. "Ok, I never pay attention when dad talks about you, and I only know a couple of you, meaning Prussia, Canada, and that jackass aka England. So tell me who's who." She stopped walking so they could explain.

England look angry and was about to yell at her when France covered his mouth. "Allow me. This is Japan, Russia, Germany, Italy, and I'm France. It's a pleasure to meet you."

PA laughed and curtsied. "Why thank you my good sir." France grinned and laughed as well.

"Hey, how do you know Canada and England if you never met them?" Italy asked. He was confused, but then again, this was nothing new.

"Well, I've met Canada a million times, since he visits us and we visit them. And all the original 13 know England." She turned to him then. "I'm one of the ones who don't completely hate you, so the only ones you need to watch out for is Jessica, Harry, Maddie, Mary, and Nick. Otherwise you're probably good. As for the rest of you, I don't know how they'll react. We have a complicated family."

Russia, who had been mostly silent, nodded his head. "Good to know."

PA pointed to Russia. "Alexa will probably love to meet you. You both have the same eyes."

PA spun on her heels and marched away, so they were forced to follow unless they wanted to get lost.

She pushed open the double doors that lead to another room. It looked like a living room, but much much bigger. It had couches and chairs scattered everywhere. A giant TV was on the wall. The walls had swirling designs on them, like they were hand painted. A show was playing on the TV as they walked in. They could see three kids sitting on one of the couches. PA put her fingers in the mouth and whistled, catching their attention. The three heads turned to them simultaneously.

Two of them came running over, a boy and a girl. They both had brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. The boy had longer hair and the girl had a braid in hers. They both stared at the cookies and basically ignored them.

"Give us the cookies." Was the first thing the boy said.

PA held the tray higher. "No way, I stole these fair and square. They're mine."

"Are there any more?" He asked again. The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Probably, but you're not gonna get them. They said no one can eat any till later for desert."

Both kids frowned and looked down, but PA got their attention again. "Hey, I gotta introduce you to the guys Dad talked about last night. This is Prussia, Italy, Germany, Japan, England, France, China, and Russia."

The kids said hi to them and walk up to them to inspect them. The third girl came over a few seconds after. She had silver hair and purple eyes. She walked right up to Russia first and gave him a hug, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's so great to actually meet you! I've always wanted to see you in person."

Russia stood there for a few seconds unsure of what to do, but then leaned down to hug her.

PA smiled at them. "These are some of the youngest kids. The two hyper kids are Leo and Ariana, or New Mexico and Arizona. The one clinging to Russia is Alexa, the representative of Alaska. They're the 7 year olds, except for Ella, she's Hawaii. She's really shy so I don't know if we'll see her." PA turned to Alexa. "You hang out with her a lot, have you seen her?"

Alexa let go of Russia and shook her head. "Last time I saw her she was in the library. I'm not sure if she left there, so you might see her there. But you know how she can disappear. But I don't think it's a good idea cause of, you know, the thing about her and what's going on."

PA nodded. "Okey dokey, I see your point. I'll try to not find her. I'm gonna take these guys on the tour more. I'll maybe see you at dinner."

The three kids walked away after saying by and PA and the Nations left. PA set the tray down on a table since she had somehow consumed all the cookies.

"How old are all of the kids here? We've seen them be so many ages apart from each other." England asked.

PA stopped for a minute. "That's a good question. In human years, we're all between 17 and 7. The further back you were made a state is how old you physically are. All of the original colonies, like me, are 17. It goes down from there."

They all nodded. "It seems like everyone has very different personalities." China said.

"Yeah, a lot of us are really different. Some of the older ones act younger, and some of the younger ones are more mature. I'm definitely in the first category, just ask anyone. It causes us to get into fights sometimes, but we always get over it." PA said. "Besides this, next stop is the second floor. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

America has what chapter 6

"Next on our stop is the second floor. Lucky for you, I'm one of the original 13, so we can go in and see if anyone's there. Only we 13 can go in unless we invite the younger ones in. Perks of being the oldest, or second oldest in my case."

They marched up the staircase to the second floor. Everyone was impressed by it, since it had a slide.

"Why do your stairs have a slide?" Italy asked. Germany had to stop him from jumping on it.

PA shrugged. "The younger kids like sliding on it. Well, most of us older kids still do." She turned and grinned. "Don't worry; you can use it once we go back down."

Italy started jumping up and down and cheering, forcing Germany to grab him, unless he wanted him to fall.

When they got upstairs, they were greeted with a colorful room. It was a circular room with red painted walls, fluffy white carpet, and a blue ceiling, which had hanging light that looked like Christmas lights. There was two couches and a few beanbag chairs. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall, with a ton of games surrounding it in a messy pile and a few different gaming systems. Board games were on shelves on the other side of the room. There were also stereos, which were pumping out some music, thought they couldn't see anyone around.

PA immediately started dancing to it. They had to cover their ears, since it was so loud. They had no idea how they didn't hear it downstairs. It was rock music, or it seemed to be. There was singing and then there would be screaming.

"What kind of music is this, if it even is music?" England shouted.

PA turned with a look of horror on her face, looking like she was going to tell him something, when the music was shut off. It got instantly quiet, till they heard a voice say "what did you just say?" They looked around for the source of it and saw a boy's head pop up from the couch. He somehow looked exactly like a younger England. He got up and slowly walked over to them. "You didn't say what I thought you just said, did you?"

PA quickly turned around. "Calm down Harry, they're old. They don't know good music, only old stuff like Beethoven or something."

The dangerous look was wiped from his face and was replaced with a huge smile. "Makes sense to me. Old people wouldn't know music if it slapped them in the face." He turned to the Nations, who looked offended. "I know who you guys are; the devil sent me a text about you guys." Harry stared at England for a minute. "Well I finally get to meet the guy I was cursed to look like. Do me a favor and stay away from me."

"Well, I'm just showing these guys around. Jess left me in charge, of course. Someone awesome has to lead them. It's only natural it's me." PA said, trying to get the attention back to her.

"Whatever." He turned to the countries. "I feel bad for you guys. Hopefully you'll survive the day. Are you gonna be staying over?"

Everyone turned to Germany. It was his idea to come, so they figured he should decide.

"It depends on who we meet and how many people we meet." Germany said.

"Whelp, looks like you're staying. All of us aren't even here. And you might not even meet some today. Certain ones are….shy. But I think there are some kids on the 6th and 7th floors, not to mention the bedrooms. But I know Mary and George went to the city, Colin and Orion are out hunting, and Taylor and Tucker are probably out on the farm. Vince and Warvold are at Canada's house. Others probably left that I didn't hear about. I don't know when all of them will be back."

Germany nodded and turned to the other Nations. "We are staying here. Are there guest rooms?" He asked that to PA.

PA nodded. "Yeah, we got enough for you guys." She turned to Harry. "I'm gonna take them around some more. See ya later."

Harry nodded and walked back to the couch, grabbing the remote. "Yeah, see ya later bro. Hey, you going down for dinner tonight?"

PA nodded her head. "I'll probably eat with these guys. They're pretty cool."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you say. We'll see later."

PA beckoned for them to follow her up the stairs and further into the house. They were curious to see more of the house, and more of its interesting occupants.

AN:

Me: Hope you all enjoyed this! I'm already working on the next few chapters.

Brain: WRAP IT UP ALREADY!

Me: CALM DOWN. *turns to readers* I'll try to get the next chapter out this week or next week. Adios.


End file.
